I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning implements and, more particularly, to a toilet cleaning implement.
II. Description of Related Art
The proper hygienic maintenance of a toilet has previously required two separate and distinct components. The first component is a plunger having an elongated handle and a compressible cup at one end. A plunger is employed to free any clogs in the waste pipe from the toilet by compressing the cup against the toilet outlet.
The second component for proper hygienic maintenance of a toilet comprises a toilet brush. The toilet brush is used to scour the interior of the toilet of debris, stains and the like in the toilet bowl.
A primary disadvantage of the previously known toilet cleaning implements is that each implement required its own separate storage. This is particularly disadvantageous for small bathrooms and lavatories where only minimal storage space is available.